


dare me, dare me

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newt is an attention whore, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, let's see if we can make that a tag on here, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: Newt just wants attention, but Hermann is determined to enjoy his leisure time with a good book. That, predictably, does not end up happening.





	dare me, dare me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singagainsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singagainsoon/gifts).



Hermann may not be a psychology major, but he looked up from his physics homework just enough during class to know that encouraging bad behavior only makes it worse. So, of course, it’s only natural that Newt takes that conclusion to its logical extreme.

The extreme would be distraction-- more specifically, distracting Hermann, who has been happily reading the biography of James T. Kirk for the past hour, but now finds himself with a couch full of trouble.

“Hermann,” Newt whines, nuzzling up against his side, “pay attention to me.”

Hermann rolls his eyes. “In a moment, Newton,” he mutters. “If you don’t _mind_ , I’m attempting to read.”

Newt pushes his head against Hermann’s shoulder like an ornery cat. “Yeah, but I want attention now. Like, at this very moment. Here.” He blinks up at him with puppy-dog eyes. “Please?”

Hermann has fallen for “the eyes” many a time before, but not today. He turns a page in his book and shoves Newt away with his shoulder. “No.”

With a frown, Newt crawls back forward to lean against him. “C’mon, dude. I’m your husband. I’m, like, entitled to cuddles.”

“And how on Earth did you come up with that stunning conclusion?”

Newt grins like a fox in a henhouse. “Researched it myself. The thesis is a work in progress, but I’m very eager to gather evidence.”

“Fascinating,” says Hermann cooly. “Still ‘no’, Newton.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Newt complains, burrowing further into Hermann’s side. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Let me _read_ , Newton.”

He throws his hands in the air. “What else do you want? Sugar on top?” Then, Newt pauses and, getting an idea, flicks his eyebrows up and down. “Sugar in general?”

Hermann flips a page. “I could do without, thank you.”

“Hermann, dude, I am literally begging you to pay attention to me.”

With an uninterested glance at Newt, Hermann turns back to his book. “Oh, I don’t know, Newton. Then _beg_.”

Newt flings himself across Hermann’s lap, staring up at him disgruntledly. “You’d fucking like that wouldn’t you, you old pervert.”

A tiny blush rises on Hermann’s face, but not enough to tear his eyes away from the book. “Not going to work, darling. Try again. Or don’t-- I’d really prefer that.”

Sitting up, Newt crosses his arms and huffs. “You’re so mean to me. I don’t even know why I married you.”

“Tax benefits, I suppose.”

“Nah, man, that was you and Vanessa.”

“Ah, of course.” He turns another page. “Thank you, Newton.”

“Yeah, whatever, no problem. God, it’s not fair!” Newt shouts, kicking his legs. Hermann smirks. 

“Now you’re just being childish. Either sit quietly with me here, or throw your temper tantrum somewhere else.”

“Does that mean you’re gonna punish me?”

This time Hermann’s eyes roll so far back into his head, he thinks he can see his brain stem. “That would be doing exactly what you want. So, no.”

Newt’s shoulders slump. “Damn it.”

He stays still for almost half a minute, appearing to think, before a very Grinch-like smile spreads across his face. Newt carefully wraps his arms around Hermann’s neck and turns, burying his head in the crook. Hermann doesn’t think much of it until he feels a slight movement there, and suddenly Newt is kissing there gently.

Well. Challenge accepted.

Newt continues to kiss Hermann’s neck, peppering them up the side to his jawline, and then moving back down to mouth at the junction where it meets his shoulder. Meanwhile, Hermann focuses very, _very_ hard on the words in front of him, and certainly not on the delightful sensation of Newt’s lips on his skin. He feels nothing. He is a- er- a… a robot. Yes. 

What sentence was he on again?

Hermann blinks several times, trying to regain his composure while Newt sucks a mark just beneath his ear. His breath is warm on Hermann’s skin, and he can’t help but let out a little sigh at the feeling. “Newton,” he mumbles, eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. Against his neck, he can feel Newt grinning.

“What’s wrong, Herms? You, I don’t know… distracted?”

Hermann harrumphs and shakes his head to clear it. “Absolutely not. Do-- ah-- whatever you’re doing; I don’t-- don’t care.”

Newt shrugs and continues kissing, much to Hermann’s delight and dismay. It-- well, it feels rather lovely, to be perfectly honest, but Hermann won’t dare admit it. He furrows his brow and stares harder at the words on the page, but they seem to slip out of his mind faster than he can grasp them. Meanwhile, he’s starting to get a little hard in his slacks, and Newt will surely notice if he doesn’t stop.

He’s considering just closing the book and letting Newt have his way with him when the kissing stops for a moment. Hermann gets ready to declare victory, but then--

Then Newt _bites down_.

Hermann lets out a loud moan without thinking, tilting his head back to give Newt better access. Beside him, Newt pumps his fist up and down and hisses, “Hell yes!” He climbs into Hermann’s lap, grinding down and mouthing further at Hermann’s neck. Hermann lets out a breathless sigh and finally, _finally_ puts his book on the coffee table.

Newt laughs into Hermann’s neck, wriggling his hips down onto Hermann’s erection. Hermann hisses through his teeth, so hard it almost hurts in the confines of his pants, and bucks up into Newt’s touch. 

“Want some help with that?” Newt asks coyly. Hermann glares at him.

“Oh, stop rubbing it in and just do it,” he almost growls, hands snaking around Newt to cup his (very nice and round) ass. Newt simply smiles, tongue poking out from between his teeth, and unzips Hermann’s pants to pull his cock out. It’s already hard and leaking, and Newt runs his fingers over the head, eliciting a high-pitched moan from Hermann.

“You mind if I--?” he says, and Hermann nods at the unspoken second half. Newt quickly unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down, his own cock peeking out from beneath his shucked underwear. He grips both their dicks in one hand, rubbing them together in a delicious slide of friction.

Newt swipes some precum from both their heads and uses it to slick them up, fucking hard into his fist. “Newton,” Hermann says breathlessly, squeezing his ass hard, “oh-- just like that, yes-- oh _darling_.”

Newt snickers, his hand moving up and down their cocks as they grind together and send sparks into Hermann’s vision. He feels Newt lean forward, then hears his breath in his ear.

“So much better than a book, huh Hermann? Yeah, way better-- ah, fuck-- don’t you think?”

Hermann can’t help but frown. “Well, I wouldn’t-- wouldn’t say it’s exponentially better--”

“Exponentially?” Newt says, adding a flick of his wrist at the end of his next stroke. “Oh, fuck you, buddy.”

“Don’t-- oh-- don’t be crass, Newton.”

“Dude, I literally have both of our dicks in hand!”

“That’s not the point!”

Newt strokes down hard, and Hermann feels on the brink of coming, but he refuses to give Newt the satisfaction. Instead, he digs his nails into Newt’s ass and snaps his hips up so they rub against Newt’s cock just so. “Dearest,” he says roughly, “Newton. You little-- er-- tartish _slut_.”

Newt’s eyes go wide as saucers, and he comes over his hand with a squeak, with Hermann not far behind now that he has the upper hand. As always, it’s like stars in his vision, a rush of pleasure shooting down to his toes and making them curl. Hermann rides it out, hips jerking forward and long, low moans spilling from his mouth like water. Newt sighs, and in a few seconds the room goes soft and quiet.

Smirking, Newt climbs off his lap and heads into the kitchen for paper towels. He presses a quick kiss to Hermann’s head before he goes, but Hermann is feeling a little too miffed for it to have much effect.

“Just so you know,” he calls, “this doesn’t mean you win.” From the kitchen, Newt laughs.

“Sure, dude. Whatever gets you off.”

“At least one of us enjoyed ourselves!”

“Keep telling yourself that!”

Hermann crosses his arms. He really was the winner. Honest.


End file.
